1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers for supporting and transporting shower related items and more particularly pertains to supporting shower related components and transporting them in a convenient carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for supporting shower related components and for their transportation is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for supporting shower related components and for their transportation heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting items and transport them in a carrier are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,067 to Conaway et al. a shower caddy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,162 to Hussey discloses a shower caddy.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,840 to Emery the design of a shower caddy.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,256 to Chap the design of a shower caddy.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,510 to Shames et al. the design of a shower caddy.
In this respect, the carriers for supporting and transporting shower related items according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting shower related components and transporting them in a convenient carrier.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved carriers for supporting and transporting shower related items which can be used for supporting shower related components and transporting them in a convenient carrier. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.